


In His Bones

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: Smutober 2020 [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Rose Makes Patrick Brewer Feel Right, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tender Sex, Top David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “Say it again?” Patrick needed toknow, he needed tohearDavid-"You take such good care of the store," David murmured against his throat, "you take such good care of me."David and Patrick have sex in the back room of the store.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Smutober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947055
Comments: 19
Kudos: 126





	In His Bones

David’s reached for Patrick's fly, undoing the button of his jeans. He lowered the zip torturously slow. Lately, Patrick had felt a little undone by David most of the time.  David cupped the bulge of his erection through his boxers and his knees almost gave out. He grinned against his mouth, slotting a leg between Patrick’s.

"Anyone could walk in," Patrick gasped, back pressed against the store room wall. The thought sent an unfamiliar shock of arousal through him. 

"Mmm, exactly,"  David nipped at his bottom lip, grinding his cock against Patrick's hip. He was in a similar state, Patrick realized with a start, hard and hot through the fabric of his joggers. Fuck, let them hear. 

David’s fingers ran through the trail of hair on his stomach. Patrick’s breath hitched as David’s hand paused at the waistband of his boxers. His fingertips edged just below the elastic, sliding back and forth over his skin. David’s eyes were wide and dark, fixed on Patrick’s mouth. His gaze flickered to meet Patrick’s with an intensity that sunk burning hot desire through his veins. 

Patrick melted into the wall. His world narrowed down to the slow roll of David’s cock on his thigh, his broad palm on Patrick’s stomach, mouth a hair's breadth away. “Can I take these off?” David asked and it took Patrick a full few seconds to process his words.

When he did, he nodded, far less frantic than he felt, “yes.” 

David’s mouth brushed over his, quick, before he moved to work Patrick’s boxers down his thighs. They fell to join his jeans bunched around his ankles. It should've felt ridiculous, standing in the back room of the store, fully dressed from the waist up. He didn’t have time to think about it before David’s hand was wrapped around his cock. The burning need building in his stomach flared, hot and bright as David’s slick palm moved over him. 

“Oh, god, David,” he thrust into the friction of David’s fist, sparing a grateful thought for David’s overly large black back and it’s seemingly endless contents. David had pulled the bottle of lube from its depths with a flourish and a satisfied smirk.

"You look so sexy, working on your little spreadsheets," David said against Patrick's mouth, "taking care of the store." His thumb swept over the head of Patrick's cock. David hummed as precum beaded at the slit, "does that turn you on, Patrick?" David smirked, letting out a low, teasing growl, "spreadsheets, hot, hot taxes." 

“Maybe,” Patrick laughed, gasping breaths that cut off with a groan as David rubbed the sensitive underside of his cock. "It’s the other part," Patrick managed, cheeks going hot. His head fell back to rest against the wall, "about the store."

Patrick couldn't see his face, but the rhythm of David's had faltered, a punched out sound escaped him, "God, Patrick." David surged forward, mouth landing somewhere between his jaw and his collar. 

“Say it again?” Patrick needed to  _ know,  _ he needed to  _ hear  _ David-

"You take such good care of the store," David murmured against his throat, "you take such good care of me." The words wrapped around him, satisfaction singing in his bones.

"David," Patrick breathed as David's mouth sealed over his pulse point, a hot sucking heat, "fuck." He scrabbled uselessly at David's waist, hands petting the soft material of his sweater. David hummed against his skin. 

"Should I be  _ doing  _ more?" Patrick asked as the thought occurred to him. It was always David pinning him to walls or backing him into corners, his touch reducing Patrick to a needy, pliant thing. Sex had never felt this good; he wanted it to feel good for David too.

David pulled away and Patrick cursed his ability to turn his brain off. He needed David closer.

"Like what?" David asked. His free hand curled around Patrick's neck even as the other moved in slow, drawn out strokes on his cock. God, it should've been just enough to keep him hard, but there was something intentional in the gesture that was really doing it for him, “for the store?”

Patrick gestured helplessly, hands still trapped beneath David's clothes, "No, I don't know, David,  _ more now _ ." He let out a frustrated huff, "you know, to you. When we're… together."

“Patrick,” David’s eyebrows tipped together. His thumb stroked Patrick’s cheek, “you don’t need to  _ do _ anything, Honey.” David’s voice went quiet, “you don’t owe me anything.” His hand tightened on Patrick’s cock, stroking with a rhythm he knew would get him off. David had stretched out next to him in bed, hands steady on Patrick’s thighs.  _ Show me how to touch you.  _ Patrick groaned, warmth and pleasure curling through his chest at the memory. “Does this feel good?” David asked, glancing down at his hand, “do you want me to keep going?”

Patrick nodded, “please don’t stop. I want this.” David squeezed the nape of his neck. 

He pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before guiding Patrick’s face to rest against the hollow of his throat, “then this is the only thing you need to be doing, Patrick.” David thrust against his thigh, encouraging the movement of his hips. He shuddered as Patrick pant over his skin, bucked into his fist. 

“It does,” Patrick closed his eyes against the pleasure that swelled within him, “this feels really good, David.” 

David’s lips pressed against his temple, “I’m glad, Honey.” He ran a hand through Patrick's hair, nails scraping over his scalp. The sensation tingled, pleasure rolled through him. David shifted, closer maybe. Patrick nuzzled the soft fuzz of David’s sweater, breathed in the warm, spicy scent that clung to his skin. 

“Come for me, Patrick.”

Someone was moaning, loud and uninhibited in his ears. It was his own voice, Patrick realized, as he spilled over David’s fingers. 

“That’s it,” David stroked his cock until he twitched with oversensitivity. Patrick whined into his throat. “I’ve got you, Honey.” 

He sunk into David’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one really got away from me, so I hope you enjoyed it!! I always welcome feedback.  
> Thank you very, very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
